My Girlfriend is a Sailor Senshi!
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Makoto and Minako are visited in Tokyo by their new boyfriends. Note: This story takes place about a week after 'Senshi New Year'
1. Chapter 1

My Girlfriend is a Sailor Senshi!

Note: This story takes place about a week after 'Senshi New Year!' To follow the plot line through my stories, please see my profile where the story titles are listed in the correct reading order.

Makoto and Minako are visited by their new boyfriends.

Chapter 1:

_'Is it morning already?'_

Kino Makoto's eyes blinked open. Reaching for her alarm clock, she silenced its persistent buzzing with a sigh. She glared sternly at the device from across her pillow, as though daring it to make another sound. Satisfied with the resulting quiet, the fifteen-year-old brunette sat up and reached for a pale green robe that lay folded across the back of a nearby chair beside her study desk. Still half asleep, she pulled it on and shuffled toward the bathroom. Part way there, she suddenly paused as the realization struck.

_"What on earth am I doing? It's Saturday!_ I forgot to turn off the stupid alarm last night!"

For a moment she contemplated returning to bed for another hour of rest. 'Since I'm up, I may as well get dressed' Makoto decided with a shrug. Twenty minutes later found her seated in her tiny apartment's living area, sipping from a cup of freshly-made green tea and pondering how to spend the weekend. She smiled happily at the thought of her new male acquaintance and the holiday she and her friends had enjoyed with Yuji and his brother Taro at her old house in Nerima. 'Maybe I'll give Yuji a phone call today' she mused. 'Or maybe... I shouldn't. I don't want him to feel like I'm crowding him.' Undecided, she toyed with the idea of calling the young man later in the afternoon, until a nearby ringing telephone interrupted her thoughts. She set her teacup down and crossed the room to answer it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ohayou, Mako-chan." Yuji's now-familiar voice brought a wonderful feeling of warmth to her heart. "I apologize for calling so early on a Saturday. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all, Yuji-chan! I've been up for a while. It's great to hear from you again! Actually I was thinking of calling you later" she admitted.

"You wouldn't reach me at home today" Yuji said. "Taro and I are at the Minato railway station" he announced. "We took an early train to Tokyo."

"You're at the station? _That's perfect!"_ Makoto exclaimed happily. "That's not very far from here. Do you think your father would mind if you visit with me for a while?"

"We aren't with our father today, he's still out of town on his business trip. Taro and I decided to take our chances braving the big city ourselves to hopefully see you and Minako again. Taro is calling her now from another phone." The teenage boy paused for a moment before continuing, "I really miss you, Mako-chan" he said shyly.

Makoto blurted into the phone, "Do you still have my street address? Please come right over, Yuji-chan! _No, wait!_ You may get lost! Stay where you are and I'll find you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"I'll meet you inside the station near the main entrance in... fifteen minutes!" the brunette insisted as she glanced at her watch.

"Ok! We'll be waiting at the door. See you soon!"

After saying goodbye, Makoto hurriedly pulled on her winter jacket and boots. Just as she unlocked her apartment door to leave, her phone rang. Muttering at the delay, she hurried back inside to answer the call.

"Moshi moshi" she spoke rapidly into the handset.

_"Mako-chan! I just got a phone call from Taro!"_ Minako's voice said breathlessly. "He and Yuji are-"

"Hai, I know, Minako-chan. They're at the Minato train station" Makoto interrupted the blonde. "I was just on my way to meet them there."

"Me too! I can get to the station in about twenty minutes. If you get there first, please don't go anywhere until I arrive!"

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you near the main entrance" Makoto chuckled. "Bye." She hung up the phone and once more turned to leave. This time she hadn't reached her door before the phone rang again. "I'm not answering it!" she yelled out loud, before quickly reconsidering. 'I guess I should. It may be something important.' Back to the telephone she trudged, lifting the handset to her ear. "Moshi moshi."

"Ohayou, Mako-chan." This time it was Usagi at the other end of the line.

"Ohayou, Usagi-chan. It's early for you to be calling. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if you had any plans for today."

"Actually, I do. Yuji and Taro are in town and I was just on my way to meet them at the Minato station."

_"Ohh!_ It sounds like you have a big date planned! Things must really be heating up between you and Yuji!" Usagi giggled. "Then I guess I should let you go. I wouldn't want to keep you from seeing your boyfriend!"

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan. I'll talk to you later."

"Say hello to the boys for me."

"Hai, I will."

"Have fun and dress warmly. Shingo told me it's chilly outside today."

"I will, Usagi-chan."

"Don't forget our study session at the shrine tomorrow afternoon."

"I won't."

"And remember to-"

_"Ja ne, Usagi-chan!"_ Makoto dropped the phone and bolted through the door, slamming it closed behind her.

. . . . .

Usagi returned to her room and sat on the edge of her bed beside Luna. "Mako-chan and Minako's boyfriends are visiting. Rei is busy at the shrine this morning. Ami is at cram school with Ryo. And Mamo-chan is at the university._ I'm so bored!"_

"How can you possibly be bored? You just woke up! You know, this would be an excellent time to catch up on your homework, Usagi-chan" Luna suggested firmly. "Your grades are still not acceptable. You have to do much better this semester if you want to graduate."

Usagi made a sour face. "But it's Saturday! And it's too early to study! I wanted to have fun today, but everyone's busy" she sighed.

"Do you want to fail, Usagi-chan?"

"Of course not, Luna! But I can always study later" she insisted as she stood up. "I'm going out."

"Where?"

The blonde smiled mischievously. "I'm going to make sure Makoto and Minako are having a good time on their dates and aren't disturbed."

"Usagi-chan, don't meddle in your friends' personal lives! You know it's not polite to spy on them."

"They won't even know I'm around!" Usagi giggled. Before Luna could object further, the girl hurried from her room and disappeared downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You look nervous, Yuji" Taro kidded as they waited for the girls to arrive.

"You're not exactly your normal confident self either, brother!" his younger sibling replied with a knowing grin.

"That's because... um... this ward is a part of Tokyo we've never visited before" Taro insisted. "Father's business trips always took him to Adachi or Katsushika."

"Nice try. Tell me the truth, Taro. You're really nervous about meeting Minako again, aren't you?"

"Well... a little." Taro admitted. "I've never felt this strongly towards a girl before, and considering we hardly know each other..." He reached into a jacket pocket and produced a roll of breath mints. "Here, have one of these... just in case." Both boys popped mints into their mouths as they stood near the entrance. "Maybe we should have taken the subway" Taro suggested. "There's a station in Azabu-Juuban."

"Next time we will" Yuji agreed as he glanced around. His attention was suddenly drawn to a nearby newspaper vending machine as a picture on the front page of the Asahi Shimbun caught his eye. He wandered through the thinning crowd to peer at it through the machine's window and immediately waved his brother over. "Taro, have a look at this. It was taken yesterday."

The grainy, slightly out-of-focus image was shot hastily in dim evening light, but still showed five females dressed as Sailor Senshi standing together a considerable distance away from the fortunate photographer. The details were fuzzy and unclear, and several of the girls had their backs partially turned to the lens, but Yuji could still easily identify each of the Senshi from the color of their uniforms. As he looked at Sailor Jupiter, goose bumps formed on his arms and a feeling of wonder came over the teenage boy. 'Why do I always feel this way whenever I see her picture?' he pondered.

"I'm still not convinced" Taro said, shaking his head after he examined the photo. "You would think that real Sailor Senshi wouldn't be able to live in Tokyo without being spotted a lot more often. Maybe even an interview by a newspaper or the police too. How can they defeat those monsters and then always magically vanish until the next time they're needed? It doesn't make any sense, Yuji."

"No? Then why do they keep turning up in the news?" Yuji countered. "And where are those monsters coming from?" he asked. "No one's been killed yet, but I read that some of the victims of youma attacks have been sent to hospital with injuries. They said the monsters somehow drained all of their energy."

"I... don't know" Taro admitted with a shrug. "All I know is, I'll believe it when I see it."

Yuji laughed. "That's my brother. Always the skeptic!"

. . . . .

It took Makoto twelve minutes of brisk walking before she finally neared the train station. She halted her quick strides as a voice from behind the brunette gasped, "Mako-chan... wait up!" and she turned to see Minako sprinting up. The blonde jogged over and stopped alongside her, breathing heavily.

"Did you run all the way here from your home?" Makoto chuckled. "Girl, you're going to be too exhausted to talk to Taro!"

_"No way!"_ Minako wheezed. "I'll be fine... just... give me a minute."

"I don't think the guys will go anywhere without us, Minako-chan. You didn't need to run. If you were in such a hurry, why didn't you take a bus?"

"Because..._ I didn't!_" Minako panted while glaring at her brown-haired friend. After catching her breath, she placed a mint in her mouth and offered one to Makoto.

"Arigatou. My breath smells like tea. Minako-chan, please try not to seem so... desperate, ok?"

"Ha! You're one to talk!" Minako laughed.

"Well... anyway, let's go meet the guys!" Makoto said excitedly. The two girls continued on toward the train station and what they hoped would be a fun and perhaps even romantic rendezvous with their new boyfriends.

. . . . .

"She's doing _what?_" Rei blurted angrily. _"That's so rude!"_

"I tried telling her that, Rei-chan, but you know what Usagi is like when she gets one of her crazy ideas inside that head of hers" Luna sighed.

"If that idiot interferes with Minako and Makoto's dates, she could wreck their whole day. And after they both waited so long for boyfriends too._ No!"_ Rei decided. "I won't let that happen!" She hurried over to an opened shrine window where her own boyfriend was preparing to sell omamori charms. "Yuuichirou-chan, I have to leave for a while. Would you mind telling Grandpa that I'm gone? I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure. No problem" Yuuichirou grinned at her. "Don't worry, my love, I've got everything here under control!"

Rei leaned inside and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Arigatou, honey. I'd better change first. I just hope I'm not too late."

"What's the emergency, Rei-chan?" Yuuichirou inquired as he settled onto a stool behind the window.

"Usagi" came the one-word reply, and the miko turned away and rushed off toward her room.

The teenage apprentice called after her, "Oh. In that case, good luck!"

. . . . .

'I should have eaten more before I left home" Usagi thought morosely. _'I'm starving!_' As she walked on toward the Minato train station, her eyes scanned far ahead to ensure she wasn't spotted by Makoto or Minako. 'I wonder where they'll go together for a first date?' the blonde mused. 'If it was me, I'd start off with a nice breakfast somewhere.' A smile appeared on her lips as she thought, 'That's it! I know just the place! _Usagi, you're a genius!_' Quickening her step, she headed through the bright morning sunshine toward a small combination restaurant and coffee shop that she and her friends frequented. 'I'll be so discreet, they'll never know I'm looking out for them. Like a guardian angel!' she giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Konnichiwa!"

The two girls spotted their new friends the moment they entered the station, and the couples exchanged hugs. "This is the nicest surprise! Thank you for coming to see us!" Minako exclaimed. The teenage boys smiled at the girls' warm welcome. "I couldn't let another day pass without seeing you again" Taro said as he gazed into Minako's eyes, producing a playful giggle from the blonde.

"I was thinking of you all week, Mako-chan" Yuji said with a shy smile. "And walking past your empty house only made me miss you even more." Holding hands, the couples left the busy station and walked out into Tokyo's crisp morning air.

"I"m really glad you came, Yuji-chan!" Makoto replied happily. But you must have left home so early. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"I had a glass of water" Yuji said with a grin. "Does that count?"

"Certainly not!" Makoto laughed. "You must be hungry. Let's get some food in you first, then we can show you and Taro around our neighborhood, if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan. I'd follow you anywhere, Mako-chan." They crossed the busy street and turned left, heading toward a restaurant.

. . . . .

"Look around you, Skarn. Failure. Failure and destruction everywhere." The most powerful of Beryl's surviving youma growled as it stood near the center of what had been his Queen's throne room, sweeping a grotesque arm as it angrily surveyed the ruins.

Another creature approached from out of the shadows. "We have been defeated, Moganite. Those wicked Sailor Senshi have eliminated most of our comrades, our four great Generals, and somehow destroyed our Queen. All is lost."

The youma Moganite reached down and lifted a heavy chunk of crumbled masonry into a razor-sharp claw. It regarded the fragment as anger overflowed within its cold, ruthless heart. "Perhaps we have lost the greater struggle, Skarn. The Senshi have prevailed and our dreams of conquest have been exchanged for dust." In a fit of rage he lobbed the piece of masonry at the remains of Beryl's throne, where it struck with a loud crack and shattered into powder. He turned to face the other creature. "But before we join our comrades in eternal sleep, there is one final task before us. A task we must do for the honor of our Kingdom and for all those who were destroyed by the reborn Senshi. And we will succeed."

"Our Kingdom dies, Moganite. What more can we accomplish now?" Skarn questioned.

"We will seek revenge."

"But the Senshi are too powerful! We who remain have no hope of victory if we wage war against them" the second youma protested. "Our mighty Queen Beryl tried, only to be annihilated at their hands."

"She failed because of her focus on obtaining energy, both for our Kingdom and to awaken Metalia. You are correct, we are far too weak to continue this futile tactic. But we have no need, Skarn. Our new goal is much simpler."

"And this goal is?"

"Do you enjoy the taste of defeat, Skarn? No, I thought not. The Senshi are human, and being so, they each seek love from another. They long for soul mates, Skarn. Life partners to love and grow old with. And for each of them, there exists but one true soul mate in their world. A single chance at happiness. Our great General Nephrite explained this to me." Moganite's gaping mouth formed a twisted sneer. "If we cannot defeat them directly, then we will destroy those humans whom they love. We will make the Sailor Senshi experience the same sorrow and great loss that they have thrust upon us. Our Kingdom will die, but we will snatch the Senshi's dreams of happiness and love away from them, and carry those dreams with us to our grave. That will be our revenge."

"Command me and I will obey, my superior" Skarn said with a deep bow. "What is your wish?"

Both youma were silent for a moment as they watched another piece of Beryl's crumbling throne room fall to the ground. "Gather those few who remain and bring them here" Moganite ordered. "There is much to do, and little time left."

. . . . .

The two couples shared a large corner booth at the restaurant, laughing and talking happily as they ate. "These noodles are really hitting the spot, Mako-chan" Yuji said as he reached his chopsticks into his bowl for more. "Though they aren't nearly as delicious as yours."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan" Makoto replied, feeling happier then she could ever remember. "I always try to put my heart into my cooking. I'm glad it shows."

"Yuji told me all about the fantastic dinner he had" Taro said. "I'm sorry I missed out on it, and the chance to meet you a day earlier, Minako-chan."

The blonde giggled, "Well, better late than never, Taro-chan!" She grinned slyly at her new boyfriend. "If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, I hope you never try Mako-chan's food. I don't want to lose you!" she kidded.

"I think Mako-chan is already spoken for" Taro laughed, causing a blush to appear on the other happy couple's cheeks. "And... I think I am too" he added shyly as he gazed into Minako's eyes, causing her heart to race. In reply, the blonde reached out and took Taro's hand in hers.

"Most definitely, Taro-chan" Minako whispered.

. . . . .

"There they are! _I was right!"_ Usagi cackled as she stood across the street from the restaurant. 'Ohh, that food looks so good!' The blonde's empty stomach growled in reply. She positioned herself behind a bus stop just out of sight of her friends and stole furtive glances at them through its glass walls. 'Seems like they're having a good time. I'm so happy for them!'

Her view was blocked momentarily as a bus approached and pulled up to the stop. One passenger disembarked and glared angrily at her. _"Usagi-chan!_ What are you doing here, you idiot?" Rei yelled. "Never mind, Luna told me what you're up to. You're spying on Minako and Makoto, aren't you?"

Usagi cringed at the accusation. "I _knew_ I couldn't trust Luna, that little snitch!" she moaned. "Rei-chan, there's no reason to be so upset. I'm just... looking out for my friends, that's all." She gestured sheepishly toward the restaurant.

Rei placed her hands on her hips. "Sure you are! And how romantic it will be for the girls and their dates if they see you leering at them through the window! Usagi-chan, don't you ever think before you act?"

"But... I..."

"I've heard enough. Come on, I'm escorting you home" the miko insisted.

"I'm... _I'm not going!"_

_"Don't make me drag you out of here!"_ Rei yelled threateningly.

At that moment, the two couples emerged unnoticed from the restaurant and heard the nearby commotion. "It's Usagi and Rei!" Makoto exclaimed. "What on earth are they doing here?"

"Is this a common sight in Tokyo?" Yuji asked with a chuckle as the war of words across the street escalated.

"Ah... never mind, Yuji-chan! Let's get out of here before they see us!" Makoto took her boyfriend's hand and and the couples raced away, disappearing around a corner.

_"I'm not going and that's final!"_ Usagi blurted. She glanced back toward the restaurant and immediately noticed the empty booth. "They're gone! Now look at what you did, Rei-chan! I lost them!"

_"Good!"_ Rei fumed. "Maybe now they'll have peace!"

"Rei-chan, why do you always ruin everything?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Nani? I don't ruin anything, Usagi-chan. You're the one who keeps doing dumb things without a second thought." Rei glared at her friend and continued, "But not this time. This day is too important for the girls. I can't let you run around and mess everything up."

"Rei-chan, I want Minako and Makoto to find love and be happy too" Usagi said. "That's why I came out here."

"I see" the miko sneered. "And you think that by stalking the girls all over Tokyo, you'll make Yuji and Taro fall madly in love with them. Makes perfect sense."

"I only want them to have a fun time together, Rei-chan. I won't let _anyone_ interfere with their date with Yuji and Taro!" Usagi insisted, growing more defensive with each passing second.

"Oh, so you mean you don't want anyone bothering them?" Rei asked pointedly.

"Hai!"

"Like you were just doing?"

"Hai! _I mean iie!_ _Ohh! Rei-chan, you are the most frustrating person!"_ Usagi yelled. Miffed, the blonde began to walk away. "Fine! I'm going home! _Alone!"_ she hissed over her shoulder. "Are you happy now?"

"The further away you get from me today, the happier I'll feel!" Rei retorted. Usagi took a moment to glare wordlessly back at her miko friend before continuing on.

. . . . .

"I understand, Hishida-san. I'll get right on it." With a sigh, Tsukino Kenji hung up the phone and walked back to the kitchen and his rapidly-cooling coffee.

"A problem at work?" his wife asked.

"Not a problem, Ikuko. More like... a change of assignment."

"Oh? Do you have to go to the office today and edit some important story?"

"Not exactly. I'm being sent back into the field. Do you remember where I left the spare batteries and film for my camera?"

"They're in the top drawer of the television stand, Kenji. Why are they asking you to shoot photographs, honey? I thought you were finished with that sort of thing after you were promoted to editor at the magazine."

"I thought so too. But my boss wants fresh pictures of the Sailor Senshi for a story about them he's planning on running, and has convinced himself that I'm the right man for the job. Though how I'm supposed to get the shots, he didn't say." Kenji took a last sip of cold coffee and frowned before pushing the cup away.

"But... that's dangerous! If those Senshi are around, there may be monsters too! I don't want you to get hurt." Ikuko's mood turned dark at the thought of her husband being involved in such a risky assignment.

Kenji stood and walked around the table to rest a hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry, my love. I've worked on dangerous jobs before. I'll be fine."

_"Please_ be careful!" Ikuko implored, her voice strained.

"The Sailor Senshi don't show up that often. There's a good chance I won't ever be able to find them." He tried reassuring his wife, but Ikuko could detect an uncharacteristic note of nervousness in his voice.

. . . . .

"Taro-chan, why don't we take you and Yuji to the Tokyo Tower?" Minako suggested to the boys. "There's a beautiful view of the city from the upper deck, and if you see a place you'd like to visit, we can go there next!"

"I'd really like that, Minako-chan. Are you up for it, Yuji?" he asked his younger sibling with a grin.

"Sure" his brother agreed, but Taro knew that Yuji wasn't especially fond of heights. He also knew the sixteen-year-old boy didn't want to appear nervous in front of Makoto and would agree to anything if it meant being with her.

"If we catch a bus at that stop up the street, it will take us close to the tower" Makoto added as she softly squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "We can be there in just a few minutes." She gazed into his eyes and the tender look of love he returned made her heart race with joy.

. . . . .

"Stupid Rei-chan! Always interfering with my good ideas!" Usagi grumbled as she walked along a busy sidewalk toward home. "I don't know why I ever listen to her!" She weaved her way between two clumps of pedestrians and glanced into the street as a bus roared past. _"There they are again!"_ she gasped. "They're on the bus that goes past the Tokyo Tower! I bet that's where they're going!" A sly grin spread across the pretty blonde's face as she spotted Makoto and Minako riding on the bus with their boyfriends. She quickly turned around to make sure Rei wasn't following her, and after ensuring the miko was nowhere in sight, she hurried across the street through a gap in the traffic and headed quickly toward her new destination. 'Sorry, Rei-chan' she thought, 'but I'm going to be a good friend and watch out for them. Even if it kills me!'

. . . . .

"Arigatou, Tsukino-san" Rei replied. "No, you don't have to tell her that I called." Inside the Hikawa Shrine's living quarters, the angry miko hung up the telephone in disgust. _"I knew it!_ I knew I couldn't trust that odango atama to go home like I asked her to!" She hurried to the privacy of her bedroom and activated her communicator, pressing the button that would call Usagi. "If she's still following the girls, _I'm going to kill her!"_

After a few moments, Usagi's guilt-ridden face appeared on the communicator's tiny viewing screen. "Usagi-chan! Where are you now?" Rei yelled. "And don't tell me you're home, I just spoke with your mother."

"I'm... near the Tokyo Tower, Rei-chan."

"And what would you be doing there?"

"You're not my mother!" Usagi sputtered. "I don't have to tell you everything I do!"

"You just did. Minako and Makoto are up in the tower, aren't they? _Well?"_

"Hai. They're here somewhere" Usagi admitted. "But I can't see them. Which means they can't see me either! _So there!"_

"Usagi-chan, you're a complete imbecile! Of course they can see you if they're up in the tower! They'd have to be blind to miss your odango. You really are determined to wreck their day, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Rei-chan! I know what I'm doing!"

_"Go home right now!"_

_"No!"_ The picture vanished as Usagi cut off the connection, and Rei stormed out of her room to find Yuuichirou still working from his seat at the front of the shrine.

"You look upset, Rei-chan" her boyfriend said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please tell Grandpa I have to go out again, would you honey? I'll be back as soon as I strangle a certain blonde idiot!" Rei kissed Yuuichirou's cheek once more and passed under a torii gate before heading down the shrine's concrete steps to the street beyond.

. . . . .

The four other surviving youma approached Moganite who was now seated on the remnants of Beryl's throne. The large, powerful youma pointed a sharp talon at two of his followers. "I command both of you to return to Tokyo, to the focal point of energy that radiates from the place the humans call the Minato ward."

"Yes, o great Moganite. What is your order when we arrive there?" one of the two selected youma inquired with a bow.

"One of you will create a small disturbance. It will not be necessary to attack any humans you may find, your goal is to linger just long enough to attract the attention of the Sailor Senshi. The other one of you must remain hidden from view and observe the Senshi as they approach."

"Why do you wish to observe them?" the second youma asked. "What do we seek?"

"Find out if they are accompanied by male friends. If so, you must remember those human boys, for a final assault we will soon make against them. Do not attack the Senshi at this time, or you will be destroyed!" their leader warned. "Your task is simply to observe the identities of their lovers and report this information back to me. If the Senshi appear and attempt to engage you in battle, leave immediately and return here."

"I understand now. You wish to eliminate the Senshi's companions. A very clever plan!" The youma smiled evilly at the thought of watching the despised Senshi weep with broken hearts as their defenseless boyfriends were killed before their eyes. "We will obey, Moganite. Our Kingdom will triumph! _Revenge will be ours!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Makoto and Minako smiled happily, holding their boyfriend's hands as they stood at a large viewing window and gazed out at the city below. Yuji pointed to a green area containing a small pond not far away. "That looks like a nice park, Mako-chan."

"Hai, we go there often" Makoto nodded. "If Ami and Ryo weren't in cram school this morning, you'd probably find them there, sitting on a bench near the water. With a schoolbook opened between them, of course."

"They do love to study together, don't they?" Yuji said.

"More than you could imagine, Yuji-chan!" Minako giggled, getting a knowing look and a grin from Makoto.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the park?" the brunette asked her boyfriend. "It's really nice, though it's even more beautiful in springtime when the weather is warmer and the cherry blossoms are out."

"Hai. I'd like that" Yuji agreed. "I'm usually a little nervous about being in the city, but when I'm with you, I don't feel that way at all" he said with a bright smile.

"Well then, let's make that our next stop on the tour!" Minako said. "And after the park, we can... wait, is that Usagi down there?"

"Where?" Makoto leaned forward and looked nearer to the base of the tower. "It is! Minako-chan, I think we're being followed!" she laughed.

"We can leave through the back entrance" Minako replied. "We'll give her the slide!"

"The slip, Minako-chan" Makoto groaned. "Don't you mean, 'give her the slip?'"

"That too! Let's go!" The four teenagers walked over to an elevator as they planned their escape.

. . . . .

Approaching the park, Hino Rei loosened the zipper of her winter jacket as the morning air began to lose its chill in the bright sunshine. 'When I find that troublemaker, she's really in for it this time!' the miko muttered. She entered the green space, taking a shortcut to the tower. 'Sometimes I think Usagi will-' Rei's thoughts were interrupted as several people came running toward her in a panic. _'Now what?'_

A woman rushed past nearly dragging her young daughter behind her, an expression of sheer terror on her face. A middle-aged man followed not far behind and as he passed Rei he caught her eye and yelled _"Go back! There's a monster in the park!"_

Instead, Rei quickened her pace as she reached into a pocket for her communicator. Usagi's face appeared on the screen. "Rei-chan, stop bothering me-"

"Shut up and listen!" Rei cut the blonde off. "There's a youma in the park! Get over here now!"

"Oh! I'm on my way!"

Rei turned off the trail into a grove of trees and pulled out her henshin stick. She waited a moment as a small group of high school students fled for their lives along the pathway she had just vacated. Raising the red-handled device high in her right hand, the miko braced herself for the flow of energy which would quickly envelop her.

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!"

After transforming, Sailor Mars bolted from her hiding place and sprinted on toward the source of the disturbance. Less than a minute later, she reached a clearing lined with dormant cherry blossom trees and spotted her target.

The hideous creature stood threateningly in the center of the now-vacant field, releasing a guttural roar as it spotted the lone Senshi approaching.

'That's a big one!' Mars thought. Without a moment's hesitation, she brought her index fingers together in hopes of catching the youma off guard.

"FIRE S-"

The Senshi was stunned as, instead of the expected attack, the youma completely vanished. _"What the-?"_ A few moments later, Sailor Moon entered the clearing from the opposite side, looking puzzled as she ran up to her friend.

"I'm here! Where's the youma?"

"It's gone!" Mars said in disbelief. "It was standing right over there, and the second it spotted me, it disappeared!"

_"Oh really?"_ Sailor Moon asked skeptically. "If this is a trick to get me away from the girls, I'm really disappointed in you, Rei-chan!" she frowned, wagging a finger at the red Senshi.

"I'd never do something like that, you idiot!" Sailor Mars protested. "There _was_ a youma! I saw it!"

"Sure you did" Sailor Moon scoffed. "Nice try, Mars."

"Look, I don't care if you believe me or not. Anyway it doesn't matter, the thing's gone now."

"And I've lost Mako-chan and Minako again, thanks to you" the blonde fumed.

"Will you _please_ stop following them? Let's get out of here and change back."

"Fine" Sailor Moon muttered. The two Senshi left the clearing and detransformed out of view behind a clump of bushes.

. . . . .

Exiting the base of the tower, Minako's eyes shifted sneakily left then right. "I don't see her."

"She must have gotten bored" Makoto chuckled. "Or hungry!" She gently squeezed Yuji's hand. "Shall we continue?"

"Of course! Lead on, my sweet Mako-chan." Yuji blushed as he said it, and Makoto blushed as well.

"Someone's in love!" Minako giggled.

"Hai. Someone is" Taro spoke softly to the beautiful blonde by his side.

Minako's eyes glimmered as she smiled at the boy. "Me too, Taro-chan. Me too."

. . . . .

Usagi and Rei strolled toward a park exit together, still arguing as Rei steered her friend away from the route that lead to the tower. "I still don't believe you" Usagi grumbled.

"I don't care what you believe" Rei replied with a scowl. "If you hadn't taken so long to get here, you would have seen it too." Her eyes widened as she spotted Tsukino Kenji hurrying toward them, a large camera swinging from a strap around his neck. "Here comes your father, Usagi-chan."

"Otosan! Why are you here with your camera?" Usagi asked as Kenji jogged up, a little out of breath.

"I heard there was a monster in the park" the man panted. "I'm supposed to get pictures of the Sailor Senshi for the magazine. Usagi-chan, you shouldn't be out here, it could be dangerous!" After catching his breath, he added, "Konnichiwa, Rei-chan."

"A youma? _Here in the park?"_ Usagi asked innocently. "We were just there, Papa, and I _certainly_ didn't see anything like that!" she said, glancing at Rei with suspicion.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I'm glad you're both safe." He said goodbye to the girls and not knowing quite what to do next, continued on his way.

. . . . .

In a different part of Tokyo's Minato ward, another young couple sat together in an empty lunch room at their cram school. Making the most of their break time, Mizuno Ami sat close beside her boyfriend and took a small bite of her sandwich. "This is a really interesting subject, Ryo-kun. And the instructor is very good too."

"Hai. I've learned a lot more about calculus today, Ami my love" fifteen-year-old Urawa Ryo replied. "But I'll admit I'm having trouble keeping up with you."

"Just go at your own pace, my Ryo-kun" Ami reassured him. "If you're not sure about something, we can go over it later when we're alone."

"Do you think we'll... find the time?" the boy asked with a smile. His girlfriend raised a hand to her face to hide her blush.

"Mama is working the night shift at the hospital for another few days. Would you like to stay over again tonight?" the blue-haired girl asked hopefully, though she happily knew what his answer would be before he spoke.

"Definitely, my love! Maybe we can work on these calculus lessons for a little while before we... study... other things" Ryo said shyly. Ami giggled and gazed into her lover's deep blue eyes. She reached out to run her fingers through his dark hair.

Suddenly Ryo gasped, dropping his wooden chopsticks onto the table with a clatter. The look in his eyes became distant and his pupils dilated before his eyelids closed tightly over them.

"Ryo-kun, what's wrong?" Ami gasped with alarm. "Are you feeling ok?"

Her boyfriend remained silent for a few seconds, and Ami watched with growing panic as she saw his hands begin to quiver. "Do you need a doctor? _Ryo-kun?"_

Finally the young man's eyes reopened. He spoke softly, his voice shaky and strained. "Ami-chan, do you remember when I told you how I still get an occasional glimpse of the future, even though my psychic powers are mostly gone?"

"Hai. Did it happen again?" his worried girlfriend asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw..." The stressed boy's voice faded and he gulped, swallowing deeply.

"What was it, my love?"

"I saw... youma, Ami-chan. And I saw Yuji and Taro and me. We were lying on the ground someplace. I think we were... dead."

Ami's pretty face turned pale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You are sure that no one else accompanied the two Senshi?" Moganite quizzed the youma upon their return.

"Yes, my Master. Sailor Mars approached alone, as did Sailor Moon. My comrade had to flee to avoid Mars' attack. I left as well, to avoid confrontation as you had ordered, great Moganite."

"That is... disappointing." The leader of the five remaining youma left his seat and began to pace in front of Beryl's throne. "Perhaps the location you chose was poor. Or perhaps Moon and Mars have not yet found their life mates. No matter, there are three other Senshi, and I am convinced that one or even all of them have already done so." He stopped and spun to face his subordinates, the sharp talons on his claw-like feet creating scratches on the once-pristine throne room floor. "You will restore your energies quickly, then return again to the Minato place. Seek out those remaining Senshi, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter. They will hold the key to our revenge. Do not return here until you have identified the humans whom they love."

"As you wish, great Moganite." The two youma bowed deeply and left the crumbling throne room.

. . . . .

Ami gently pulled Ryo into her arms and hugged him reassuringly, though a tear escaped her moist eyes and slid down one of the blue-haired girl's cheeks. "Ryo-kun, please don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you. Or to Yuji and Taro either."

"But Ami-chan, my vision..."

"Remember what I said that day when the Dark Kingdom removed the rainbow crystal from you, and tried to turn you against me?" She wiped the tear away and spoke to her young man with renewed confidence. "That shitennou Zoisite had other plans for you, my love, terrible plans, but he didn't achieve them, did he?" Ami looked searchingly into her boyfriend's eyes, and Ryo nodded as he recalled that fateful afternoon when, under the Dark Kingdom's control, he came frighteningly close to killing this girl he so deeply loved. "The future is what you make of it, my Ryo-kun. It can be changed."

"You saved my life that day, Ami-chan. You and the other Sailor Senshi were the only thing standing between me and..."

"And if necessary, we'll do it again" Ami insisted. "Besides, we have an advantage today that we didn't have before. We have time to prepare. In the vision you had just now, you said you were with Taro and Yuji. But they're at home in Nerima, not here in Tokyo, so nothing should happen yet. And if and when something does happen, we'll be ready."

. . . . .

"You look like you're thinking of something very pleasant, Yuji-chan" Makoto observed as they sat on a bench in the park. "I can see the smile!" Nearby, Minako and Taro occupied another bench where they sat close together as they chatted quietly.

"You must be a mind reader, Mako-chan!" Yuji grinned. "I was just picturing this park in springtime, with the cherry blossoms in bloom the way you described. And I was imagining how wonderful it would be to celebrate hanami while sitting on a blanket alongside the girl I love."

"Oh?" Makoto's heart skipped a beat. "Would you happen to have someone special in mind for that celebration, Yuji-chan?"

"Hai. Someone very special." The teen turned in his seat toward the brunette, taking Makoto's hands in his. He smiled at the beautiful girl sitting beside him, the girl that had captured his heart. "Just you, Mako-chan. No one else but you."

The young couple's eyes met, then slowly closed as their lips came together in a tender kiss that Makoto wished would last forever.

. . . . .

"Usagi-chan, _please_ promise me you're going to leave Minako and Makoto alone!"

"Hai" Usagi sighed. "You win, Rei-chan. I won't bother them anymore" she relented. "But I'm not too happy about it!"

_"Finally!_ There's hope for you yet, Usagi-chan. But not much."

_"Ohh!_ Rei-chan, if you ever said something nice to me, I think I'd die of shock!"

"I just did, you idiot!"

_"That's not very nice either!"_ the blonde wailed.

"I give up. Usagi-chan, you are the _most frustratingly difficult-"_ Rei's remark hung unfinished in mid-air as their communicators both beeped simultaneously. "Let's get off this sidewalk and away from the crowd." The two girls quickly ducked into a deserted narrow lane way. "I've got this" Rei said, removing a small device from the purse that hung over one shoulder and pressing a button on its front panel.

Ami's face appeared on the screen and Rei instantly spotted the worry in her blue-haired friend's expression. "What's the problem, Ami-chan? Are you and Ryo still at cram school?"

"We are, but we may be leaving early today, Rei-chan. Would you happen to know where everyone is?"

"Usagi is with me, and... I'm guessing Minako and Makoto are probably somewhere in or near the park. Do you need us?" the miko asked her studious friend.

"Not immediately, but Ryo-kun and I definitely need to talk to everyone quite soon. He had another brief vision of the future today, and... it wasn't good. There may be trouble ahead."

"I understand. Have you told the others?"

"I tried their channels on my communicator but Minako and Makoto aren't answering" Ami replied.

"Oh, I know!" Usagi exclaimed. "They both probably left home so quickly this morning, they forgot their communicators in all the excitement!"

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all day, Usagi-chan" Rei said, receiving an indignant glare from the blonde. 'It's so unlike them to forget something so important' she thought.

"Rei-chan, could we all get together at your shrine later this evening?" Ami asked. "It's extremely important that we discuss Ryo-chan's vision."

"Of course, Ami-chan. We'll track down Minako and Makoto and let them know. How about at... six-thirty?"

"That sounds perfect. Arigatou, Rei-chan. We'll see you then."

As Ami's face disappeared from the screen, Usagi placed her hands on her hips and regarded the miko haughtily. _"See,_ Rei-chan? I can be intelligent too!"

"There's a first time for everything, I suppose" Rei grumbled. "Let's go find the other girls and tell them about tonight. They're not going to be very happy about cutting their dates short."

Usagi laughed triumphantly. _"Ha!_ You spent the whole morning trying to keep me away from them, and now _you're_ the one telling _me_ we have to go find them!_ That's so funny!"_

"Shut up, Usagi-chan."

. . . . .

"I admit I'm not a big believer in reincarnation or that sort of thing, but... my heart keeps insisting that you and I were alive and in a serious relationship together in the past. Isn't that strange?"

"Not really, Taro-chan" Minako said as they strolled through the park together, her boyfriend's arm feeling so comfortable and so perfect around her waist. She leaned snugly against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You know what they say, where there is love, there is life!"

"That must be true. I'll never forget how alive you made me feel that evening when we met and you smiled at me for the very first time." Taro knew without a doubt that despite their brief time together, he had fallen madly and completely in love with this incredible young woman who was now walking by his side.

Thinking back to the prior week, Minako giggled. "Did you like my New Year's Eve entrance?"

"If I had known you would be sliding down that stair railing, I would have caught you in my arms at the bottom, Minako-chan! I have to admit, you certainly don't waste any time getting where you want to go!"

"That's me! Speedy Minako!"

"I hope that trait doesn't carry over too strongly when you get your driver's license later this year" her boyfriend chuckled. "You'll be a terror on the road!"

"You should see me in the driving and racing games at the Game Center Crown just down the street from here, Taro-chan. I'll have you know that in the racing game, I currently hold the arcade's top score!" Minako boasted.

"You do? I'm impressed! You know, I'm not so bad at those racing games myself" Taro mused with a smile. "Perhaps... a contest is in order?"

_"You're on!"_ Minako blurted. She looked over her shoulder at the couple following behind. "Taro-chan has challenged me to a car race at the arcade! Want to see us race before we head over to your apartment for lunch?"

"A new challenger to our Minako-chan, the speed demon of Azabu-Juuban?" Makoto said as Yuji laughed. "This should be fun to watch!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I don't see them anywhere, Rei-chan" Usagi sighed. "And I'm getting really hungry! Can we stop and get something to eat?"

_"Food!_ That's all you ever think about!" Rei muttered. "If you ever decide to start a diet, half of the restaurants and noodle shops in Azabu will go out of business overnight!" After having scoured the park without success, Rei's worry continued to mount. "Ami said it was important to find Makoto and Minako, and that's what we're going to do. You'll have to put up with being hungry for a while longer, Usagi-chan."

"But I haven't eaten a thing since breakfast!" the blonde whined.

"That's too bad" her companion said. "This is more important."

_"Rei-chan! Please!"_

"Oh... alright then! Stop making me crazy! I guess we can grab a quick bite at the Crown if that's ok with you, your royal highness. I wouldn't want you to waste away!" The miko's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Arigatou, Rei-chan! I promise it won't take long."

"That's true. You never waste any time when it comes to eating, Usagi-chan."

. . . . .

Minako slipped into the right-side seat of the two-player racing game, and grinned at her boyfriend as she wrapped her hands around the steering wheel. "I won't be too hard on you, Taro-chan. Please don't feel bad when I cross the finish line first!" she giggled.

"Such confidence! I think I'm in for the race of my life!" Taro laughed. "Are you ready, Minako-chan?"

"Hai!"

Standing to one side of the dueling couple, Makoto grinned at Yuji. "If there's one thing Minako-chan has a lot of, it's confidence."

"My brother does too, Mako-chan. He holds the lap record on the racing game in the Nerima arcade."

Overhearing, Minako twisted in her seat. _"He does?_ Taro-chan, you never mentioned that!"

"Let's race!" Taro grinned mischievously as the game beeped to signal the start. A green light flashed and the race was on. Regaining her composure, Minako zoomed away from the starting line, with her boyfriend's car right alongside. After the first turn they were still neck-and-neck and the blonde frowned, tightening her grip on the wheel.

. . . . .

"You were lucky to have missed it" the pudgy, middle-aged salaryman insisted as he wiped his brow again. "That thing was horrifying!"

Kenji nodded, "I certainly have no wish to ever get anywhere near a youma. That's why I brought a long telephoto lens for my camera."

"Tsukino-san, there is no lens in this world long enough for me to try taking a picture of that monster. The only safe place would be somewhere very far away. Like... Okinawa!"

"You mentioned that you noticed Sailor Moon running through the park toward the place where the youma appeared. Did you happen to see any other Senshi?"

"I'm sorry, Tsukino-san. I wasn't looking around very much. I just wanted to get away."

"I understand. Thank you for your time. The information you gave will definitely be of help to me." The two men bowed and Kenji watched the still-shaken man walk away. 'I'm so glad Usagi and Rei weren't in the park when the youma appeared' he thought with relief. 'My poor Usagi-chan would have probably fainted!'

. . . . .

"I just know that wonderfully brilliant mind of yours is working on a plan, Ami my love. Would you care to share it with your boyfriend?"

Ami gazed into her lover's deep blue eyes as she gently squeezed his hand. "Well, my Ryo-kun, I've calculated that there can't be many more youma left after Usagi and the Senshi destroyed Queen Beryl and her shitennou. So if any do appear, it should be a relatively simple matter for the Sailor Senshi to deal with them. Our main focus has to be on keeping you and our new friends from Nerima away from harm."

"And away from each other too, I guess" the boy replied. "In my vision, Yuji and Taro and I were all together."

"Do you remember anything else?" Ami probed. "Any other details could help, no matter how small."

Ryo thought for a moment. "Well, I didn't recognize where we were, the vision wasn't that clear. But... I think it was getting dark. The attack must have happened in the evening."

"That's definitely useful, Ryo-kun." The blue-haired girl checked her watch. "It's getting close to noon, so I don't think we need to be too concerned at this point." She kissed his cheek and smiled at the boy. "Please try to relax. Would you feel better if we went home?"

Ryo shook his head. "Would you like to accompany me on a little walk to the park, my love? I would _much_ rather be with the girl I love than sitting at home in my room."

Ami smiled happily at her soul mate. "Hai. Let's do that."

. . . . .

With half a lap remaining in their race, Taro had managed to pull slightly ahead of Minako as they entered a long, sweeping turn that lead to the final straightaway and the finish line. Makoto and Yuji found themselves caught up in the excitement and they enthusiastically cheered both competitors on. A small group of the Crown arcade's customers had also gathered around the game, watching the spectacle unfold.

Minako was worried. Her bragging rights were on the line, and though she didn't want to lose, she was happy that her Taro-chan may be the one to finally end her reign as champion. Her car inched closer to his as they neared the turn's exit, and a sly smile appeared on the blonde's face as she hatched an idea.

Turning her head, she caught Taro's eye. He glanced over to see Minako wink at him, then purse her lips as though she were about to blow him a kiss. The sight of his beautiful girlfriend's pretty face and soft, sweet lips made the young man lose his concentration for an instant and his car weaved, slowing slightly. It was just enough for Minako to pass him and edge in front, and she grasped the steering wheel tightly, pulling herself forward and out of her seat as she pressed her full weight down on the accelerator pedal.

"She's going to break the game!" Makoto laughed.

Smiling wickedly, Minako hung on to her slender lead and crossed the finish line barely half a car-length ahead of her boyfriend. A wild round of applause and cheering filled the arcade, and she released her grip on the wheel, collapsing back into the seat.

"That was a very sneaky move, Minako-chan! _I loved it!"_ Taro laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Arigatou, Taro-chan! For a minute there, I thought you were going to win."

"The only thing I truly want to win is... your heart."

"Then you _are_ the winner after all!" Minako said sweetly. "You have already won it." She leaned toward the boy and kissed him, giving rise to a groan from Makoto and sighs from several younger girls who stood watching nearby.

"You two are as bad as Ami and Ryo!" Makoto chuckled, taking Yuji's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go over to my place for lunch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Well they _were_ here, Rei-chan" Futuhata Motoki told the shrine maiden as she and Usagi chatted with the Game Center Crown's attendant. "Minako was playing the racing game with a boy I haven't seen before. There was another unfamiliar boy with Makoto. Rei-chan, it was the best race I've ever watched! Minako won, as usual, but the guy she was with put up a really strong fight."

"How long ago did they leave- _Usagi-chan, I can hardly hear myself speak!_ Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?"

Her companion finished crunching another mouthful of chips and swallowed the junk food. "I'm trying to eat fast, ok?" she answered back. "I'm almost finished anyway."

"They left about ten minutes ago. Sorry, I don't know where they were going" Motoki replied apologetically.

"Arigatou, Motoki-san. If they happen to come back again this afternoon, would you tell them we're looking for them. It's kind of important."

"Will do, Rei-chan."

The two girls left the arcade and Rei walked over to a nearby pay phone. Dialing Makoto's number, the miko let the phone ring a dozen times before giving up. "They're still not at Mako-chan's apartment" she sighed. "I honestly don't know where to look next."

Usagi crumpled the empty chip bag and tossed it into a nearby bin. "Maybe they're shopping. Minako-chan loves to shop, just like you do. I don't know where you find all that spending money!"

"Baka! We have money because we don't squander our entire allowance on food every week, Usagi-chan! You really should learn to save more."

Usagi stuck out her tongue at the miko. "Well... I don't know where they could be either, Rei-chan!" She waggled a finger at her friend. "And if you hadn't stopped me from following them, we wouldn't be having this problem now!"

. . . . .

Makoto replaced the telephone handset in its cradle and shrugged. "They hung up. Whoever it was, we just missed them." Turning to her guests, she waved them over to her small sofa. "Minna, please have a seat and I'll whip us up a nice lunch. It won't take long."

"Mind if I watch you?" Yuji asked. "I'd love to see my famous chef Mako-chan in action!"

"I'm hardly famous, Yuji-chan" Makoto chuckled, blushing at the compliment. "But you're quite welcome to join me in the kitchen." Leaving Minako and Taro together on the sofa, the couple disappeared into the next room of Makoto's tiny home.

. . . . .

"The park is really quiet today" Ryo observed as he and Ami strolled along a deserted pathway. "I haven't seen a single person since we arrived. That's really unusual for Tokyo on a nice Saturday morning like this."

His girlfriend lead them over to a nearby bench near the lake and the teens sat close together in the mid-day sunshine. "I think having just the two of us here is perfect, my Ryo-kun" Ami replied softly. "It's much more... intimate this way, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, smiling demurely at her love.

Ryo nodded with a shy smile and gently slipped one arm around his beautiful girlfriend's shoulder. As their lips neared, a sudden bright flash of light reflecting off the calm lake waters interrupted their romantic interlude, causing them both to turn and look behind. An immense, lizard-like creature had materialized some distance away from the couple, and it glowered at them through eyes filled with intense hatred.

_"A youma!"_ Ryo gasped.

Ami was on her feet in an instant and ran around the bench to place herself between the monster and the boy she loved. To her surprise, the creature made no immediate move toward them, seeming content to watch them closely for a few seconds.

Knowing her Ryo may well be the youma's next target, Ami reached for her henshin stick and raised the blue and gold device in her right hand.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

Ribbons of pure energy surrounded the girl as an ancient power that was not of this earth surged through her slender frame. The uniform of a Bishoujo Senshi enveloped her and a heartbeat later, Sailor Mercury was standing in place of the petite blue-haired teenager.

The lower jaw of the youma's large mouth fell open and Mercury could glimpse the creature's forked tongue sliding between rows of jagged yellow teeth. Strangely, the monster almost seemed as though it were smiling at her, but a shrill, threatening hiss quickly followed. Mercury yelled over her shoulder to the boy behind her, _"When I attack it, please don't move! It may come after you!"_

_. . . . ._

_'This is hopeless!'_ Tsukino Kenji muttered to himself as he trudged back through the park toward home. 'A whole morning spent wandering around Minato, and absolutely nothing to show for it!' He reached up and repositioned the strap around his neck to ease the burden of his weighty camera. 'I could be doing this for weeks and never get-" As he followed the path around a corner near the lake, his eyes sprang open wide with disbelief. A hundred feet away, a lone Sailor Senshi stood facing down a creature so indescribably frightening, his hands and knees began trembling uncontrollably at the sight of it.

_"Oh... my..."_ He gasped, forcing himself to remain as calm as any sane man could in a situation like this. Urging his quivering limbs into action, he crouched behind a nearby bush, hoping that the monster hadn't spotted him. Kenji fumbled for his camera and raised it shakily to one eye.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

A thick, chilling mist sprang from the Senshi's spreading arms and enveloped the area. "I can't see!" Kenji uttered with a groan as the rapidly spreading blanket of dense fog obscured his view.

The youma hissed loudly once more as it disappeared within the mist. Mercury pressed the emergency button on her communicator, unsure if she could win this battle alone.

. . . . .

"I hope you didn't mind the way I won our little race, Taro-chan" Minako asked, her eyes twinkling. "But as they say, 'all's fair in love and racing!'"

"That's 'love and war', Minako-chan" Makoto's snickering voice carried from the kitchen.

"I didn't mind in the least, my sweet Minako" Taro answered with a wide grin. "It was worth the loss, just to have you smile at me. You have the most beautiful smile."

"I do? _Arigatou!"_ Sighing happily, Minako cuddled closer to the young man she loved and kissed his cheek.

A muted but strident beeping noise emanated from Minako and Makoto's jackets where they hung near the entrance to Makoto's apartment. "Please excuse me, Taro-chan. I have to go... freshen up!" Minako abruptly exclaimed. She ran over to her jacket, snatching it from its hook, and rushed toward the bathroom, leaving a very confused boyfriend in her wake.

'She takes her coat to the bathroom?' Taro pondered, rubbing his chin. _'And what was that weird noise?'_

The alert sound instantly brought Makoto to the kitchen doorway. "I'll handle this" Minako whispered to her as she hurried past. Inside the bathroom, Minako quickly closed the door and reached into a pocket for her communicator, thumbing it on. Sailor Mercury's face appeared, and Minako was alarmed to see the screen slightly clouded by what had to be the result of Mercury's shabon attack.

"Where are you?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I'm in the park with Ryo" Sailor Mercury replied. "There's a youma here!"

"We can be there in a few minutes!" the blonde promised. "Try to hold on!"

The blue-haired Senshi frowned as she double checked the display on her visor. "Minako-chan, wait!" Her image became clearer as the mist slowly began to dissipate. "The... the youma isn't here anymore!" she said with surprise. "According to the readings I'm getting, it vanished during my attack."

"What? Did it run away?"

Mercury's face was replaced by Rei's on the view screen. "Mercury, the exact same thing happened to Usagi and me earlier today. A youma appeared in the park, and it disappeared when I tried attacking it. Are you and Ryo ok?"

"We're safe, Rei-chan. This development is... quite puzzling."

"Do you still need us?" Minako asked her friend.

"Things appear to be back to normal, at least for now, Minako-chan. There's no further sign of the youma. Rei-chan, could we move up the time of our meeting today? Something strange is happening, and the sooner we can discuss it, the better."

"Absolutely. Let's meet at the shrine in an hour" Rei acknowledged. "Is that soon enough?"

"Hai, that's much better. We'll see you there." Sailor Mercury switched off her communicator and clutching Ryo's hand, the couple hurried off into the mist before it completely faded.

"Minako-chan, where have you and Makoto been hiding all day?" the miko grumbled. "Usagi and I have been trying to track you down for the last two hours!"

"We're at Mako-chan's apartment, Rei-chan. We just got here a few minutes ago."

"Did you and Mako-chan forget your communicators when you went out this morning?" Rei questioned her friend sternly. "You didn't answer when Ami tried calling you a few hours ago."

"Of course not, silly!" Minako said. "We had them in our pockets the whole time." The blonde thought for a moment. "Maybe Ami tried to reach us when we were up in the tower earlier. All those steel beams and electrical thingys it has could have blocked the signal somehow."

"Possibly" Rei mused. "We'll have to ask Luna and Artemis about that." She continued, "I assume Taro and Yuji are still with you. You need to think up an excuse to give them before we have our meeting."

"How about.. if... we bring them with us?" the blonde asked hopefully. "They can wander around the shrine's grounds while we talk in your room. Would you mind asking your grandfather to give them a tour? That should keep them busy for a while and give us the time we need."

"I suppose I could do that" Rei agreed. "Ojii-chan loves to talk about the place. Fine, bring them along. I'm sure you wouldn't want your dates to end so soon!" the miko laughed. "By the way, how is everything going with the guys?"

_"It's going wonderfully!"_ Minako enthused with a bright smile. "Things couldn't possibly be any better!"

"That's great to hear. I'm really happy for you and Mako-chan. Ok then, we'll see you love birds in an hour."

. . . . .

Kenji cautiously got back on his feet as the last of Mercury's mist evaporated, feeling greatly relieved but, as a professional, also somewhat disappointed. He sighed as he looked around, seeing no trace of either the Sailor Senshi or the monster. "I had the perfect shot" he groaned, _"and I lost it!"_ Covering the camera lens with a cap, the frustrated man declared, "That's enough of this madness for one day. I'm going home!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Great Moganite, we return." The two youma approached Beryl's throne and bowed obediently before their leader.

"I trust you bring me good news?" Moganite asked, leaning forward in anticipation. "What have you discovered of the Senshi and their companions?"

"We report success, my Master" one of the youma replied. "We have identified not only the boy who is Sailor Mercury's true love, but also the human identity of Mercury herself.

"The identity of Mercury is of no importance to us now" Moganite spoke, "though it would have been of great use to Beryl. Tell me of this boy. You would recognize him again?"

"Yes, Moganite" the being answered. "His energy patterns are familiar to me now. He is a typical human weakling, as all humans are, and is known by the name of Ryo. He was with Mercury when her henshin occurred, and she expressed great concern toward him and his safety. From what I have seen, there is no doubt that he is her soul mate."

Moganite's gaping maw formed a frown. "I had hoped that we would discover more than one. However, our time continues to grow short, and perhaps where there is one human boy, there will be more." The creature weighed his options carefully before reaching a final, fateful decision. "Very well. Inform the others to renew their energies and become strong. Absorb what you can from the ether that remains within our Kingdom. Leave nothing behind. When this day is through, I suspect we will have no further need of our home."

"We will eliminate this male child?" the second youma asked.

"Yes" Moganite pronounced. "As well as any other humans we find in his company, for those are also likely to be chosen mates of the Senshi." The leader rose from his seat and focused his large, heartlessly cold eyes on the two servants. "Tell your comrades that the time of vengeance draws near. This very day we shall take the breath of life from this Ryo boy and all those around him. Today the Dark Kingdom shall have its just revenge on the Sailor Senshi."

. . . . .

As the young couple entered the room, Rei glanced at her watch. "You're early, Ami-chan. From your expression, I can see this must be really serious."

"I believe it is, Rei-chan. It involves not just my Ryo-kun, but Yuji and Taro as well." Ami took her usual place at the table, with her boyfriend sitting close beside.

"It _must_ be serious, Ami-chan!" Usagi joked, trying to lighten her blue-haired friend's somber mood. "This is the first time in _ages_ that you and Ryo have come to the shrine without an armload of schoolbooks!"

"Usagi-chan, this is no time to make light of the situation!" Rei rebuked her friend. "The other girls should be here in a few minutes and then we can get started. Ami-chan, Ryo-chan, would you like something to drink while you wait? We have fresh tea."

"Kekkou desu, Rei-chan" Ryo replied. "I'm good, thanks."

"Watashi mo, Rei-chan" Ami added. "But thank you for offering."

"Rei-chan, would you happen to have any-"

Usagi's request was quickly interrupted by the miko. _"Mou ii desu, Usagi-chan!_ I know what you're going to ask! Don't be greedy, you ate on the way over here, remember?" The blonde's shoulders slumped in disappointment and she sulked at her friend's stern rebuke.

. . . . .

"Minna, konnichiwa!" The elderly Shinto priest greeted the new arrivals to his shrine warmly. "It's always good to see you again, Makoto-chan and Minako-chan. So... these are the boys my granddaughter has told me all about. Welcome to the Hikawa Jinja!"

Taro and Yuji bowed respectfully to the diminutive old man. "It is a great honor to meet you, Hino-sensei. Rei-chan has told us many things about the shrine and of course, her grandfather" Taro said.

"I hope she hasn't said _too_ many bad things about me!" the priest laughed. "Come, please allow me to reveal the history and tranquility of my sacred home to you."

"We'll be back in a little while, Hino-sensei" Minako said. She smiled and gave her boyfriend a wink. "It's just, uh, a little girl talk, Taro-chan. We won't be long. Try not to miss me _too_ much" she giggled.

"I'll try, but no promises!" Taro grinned back. Yuji gave Makoto's hand a final soft squeeze and reluctantly released it, and the two teenage boys followed the old priest toward the main temple building as their host began to describe the construction of the shrine.

"For over three hundred years, this shrine has called Azabu home" the Shinto priest told them. "It was constructed by order of..." He walked away from Makoto and Minako, continuing his lecture as the two male teens tagged along.

"Let's go see the gang" Minako said. "From what I've heard, Ami-chan thinks something big and dangerous may be about to happen. She glanced upward before she and Makoto entered the living quarters, noticing the thick, heavy cloud rolling in from the ocean. The approaching cold front obscured the sun's light, transforming what had begun as a crystal-clear Saturday into a gloomy, rapidly-darkening afternoon.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it" Makoto replied with a confident nod. One of the tall brunette's hands formed a fist and she smacked it firmly into her other palm. "I'm not going to let some youma mess with us, especially now that our love lives are finally beginning to take off!"

. . . . .

"We're here!" Minako announced needlessly as she and Makoto joined their friends in Rei's room.

"Let's get down to business" Makoto said as she sat on the floor. "Ami-chan, I hear that you and Rei-chan have had encounters with youma today. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help" she said with regret.

"There's no need to apologize, Mako-chan. It wasn't your fault that your communicator couldn't receive my signal" Ami replied. "I discussed the problem with Luna just before we came here, and it seems our devices do have certain... limitations."

"That's not good" Makoto replied with a look of concern. "I always assumed they would work everywhere, you know, like... magic" she said.

"The technology they are based on was designed primarily for use on the moon" Ami continued, "where there were no massive steel structures similar to the Tokyo Tower. And the fact that the tower is itself a huge antenna of sorts only adds to the problem."

"Well, we'll all just have to be a lot more careful about our surroundings in the future" Rei said. "Ami-chan, you and Ryo should tell the girls about his vision."

Ryo described the experience to everyone and looks of dread appeared on Minako and Makoto's faces. "So that youma is after you and the other boys now?" Makoto growled, the brunette's anger beginning to rise rapidly. _"Of all the miserable, cowardly-"_

"There wasn't just a single youma, Mako-chan" Ryo said. "I'm sorry I couldn't see clearly enough to count them in my vision, but there was definitely more than one." At this, Makoto's knuckles went white as her hands clenched into tight fists of rage.

"I wonder if the youma is aware that Ryo and you are a couple, Ami-chan? Do you think their running away was just a coincidence?" Rei asked.

"I don't think they could possibly..." Ami's voice faded away as a sudden realization struck her._ "Oh my!"_ The petite girl continued, her voice strained. "They know about Ryo and me, Rei-chan! We were together when I transformed in the park! _Why didn't I think of this before?"_ The pieces suddenly began to fit together into a frightening pattern. "That would explain why the youma disappeared. And your youma too, Rei-chan. They didn't want to fight us, they only wanted to find out who we were with! Who we... love." The room went ghostly silent as the other four girls absorbed this alarming development and the grave danger it posed to them and especially to their loved ones.

"There is one piece of promising news in Ryo-kun's vision" Ami added a few moments later after collecting her thoughts. "As he mentioned, in the vision he saw himself laying near Yuji and Taro. Since they are quite some distance away in Nerima, we still have time to come up with a plan to counter this new threat."

"But Ami-chan, Yuji and Taro are here in Tokyo!" Usagi blurted.

_"Nani? They're here? Now?"_ Ami's face lost its color and she stared at Usagi in abject horror.

"Hai. I don't know why it wasn't mentioned before" Rei said, angry at herself for not thinking to bring up this important detail when they had talked earlier.

"The boys arrived by train this morning to see us, Ami-chan. Mako-chan and I have been on a double date with them all day!" Minako's words cut into Ami's heart like a blade.

Though she dreaded hearing the answer, Ami asked, "Where are they now?"

Minako's eyes grew moist with worry for the love-struck innocent teens. "They're here at the shrine, Ami-chan" she replied in a near whisper. "They're with Rei-chan's grandfather."

Ryo and Ami looked at one another and Ami threw both arms around him, clutching her boyfriend tightly.

. . . . .

*** Author's note: Definitions of Japanese words and phrases used in this chapter:

minna: everyone

kekkou desu: no thank you

watashi mo: me too

mou ii desu: forget it

nani?: what?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_"That's it! I've had it with these damned youma!"_ Makoto yelled, her temper reaching full boil. She banged her fist down hard on the table, rattling Rei and Usagi's empty teacups. "I thought getting rid of Beryl would finally put a stop to their attacks, but I guess not. Well if they still want to cause trouble, we'll give them all the trouble they can handle!_ And then some!"_

"The most important thing we can do now is keep the boys safe" Rei said, trying to bring a measure of calm to the shaken girls. "If we can get Yuji and Taro out of Tokyo, we can concentrate on protecting Ryo."

"Rei-chan, where's Yuuichirou?" Ami asked.

"Grandpa sent him out on an errand in the shrine's van, Ami-chan. He should be gone for a while" Rei answered, relieved that her boyfriend wasn't included in Ryo's vision but still deeply concerned for the safety of the other three boys.

"Please don't worry, Ryo-kun" Ami's soft, gentle voice whispered, her arms still snugly clasped around him. "We won't allow the youma to hurt you."

"What should we tell Taro and Yuji?" Minako asked. "They're going to wonder why we want them to leave the city so soon, and I think it's only fair for them to know about the danger they're in here. And... about us."

"Tell them that we're the Sailor Senshi?" Rei frowned. "Hopefully it won't come to that, Minako-chan. Why don't you and Mako-chan go find them and tell them they have to leave? Usagi can accompany you to the train station, and I'll stay here with Ami and Ryo until Yuji and Taro are safely on the train and out of town."

"I'm not convinced that's a good idea, Rei-chan" Ami spoke up. "If multiple youma attack at once, we may need our entire group together to defeat them. Splitting us up like that will only make us weaker."

"But Ami-chan, if the boys are together, doesn't that make Ryo's vision even more likely to come true?" Rei objected. "I think we should get the others out of Tokyo now."

"I... need to think about this a little more" Ami sighed. "If only we had more time!"

. . . . .

"The four of you will take positions around the perimeter of the Minato ward" Moganite instructed. "I will hold a position at the center. When we are in place, you will close the trap, searching for this Ryo boy. You have all memorized his energy pattern?" The other youma nodded in agreement. "Good. When one of you sense it, let it draw you to him, wherever he may be. It should not take long, and he cannot hide."

"And when we find him?" Skarn questioned.

"Whoever discovers him will first alert the others and the rest of us will immediately converge on his location. The Senshi will no doubt be near, and I do not want the boy killed until I am sure they will observe his death, along with any other humans who are with him._ Is that understood?"_ Moganite looked at each of his followers in turn.

"Your final act will be to engage the Senshi in a delaying battle, so they are kept busy and are unable to aid the human. You will not have to delay them for long. I will deal the fatal blow to this Ryo child myself when the time is right." The immensely powerful lead youma smiled in anticipation. "To see the Sailor Senshi watch him suffer and die while they are powerless to save him in time... that will truly be a fitting revenge."

. . . . .

The girls' planning session was suddenly interrupted when the Shinto priest's voice carried from the hallway. "...and that will conclude our little tour of the Hikawa Jinja. I hope you did not find me or the subject boring. It is a shame that many young people these days express little interest in such important things."

"Not at all, Hino-sensei" Taro was heard to say. "It was fascinating!"

"Hai, it really was" Yuji added. "My brother and I deeply appreciate the time you spent sharing your beautiful and historic shrine with us."

"You are both quite welcome" the old man said. "But now I must carry on with my duties. In any case, I suppose you are both anxious to rejoin your girlfriends!" he chuckled. "You will find them here." The door slid open and the two teenagers peered inside at the small group sitting clustered around a table. The priest walked away for a much-needed bathroom break.

"Mind if we intrude?" Taro asked with a grin.

"Please come in" Rei said, her voice oddly flat and without emotion.

"We... need to talk, Yuji-chan." Makoto told the boy as she stood up and faced him. "Something important has come up." Her appearance had lost its previous happy glow and Yuji sensed that she had become quite agitated about something.

"Sure" Yuji replied. He hesitated a moment before adding, "Is something wrong, Mako-chan? Have I... upset you?" The boy's bright smile vanished at the thought.

"No! It's not you, Yuji-chan. It's..." It pained Makoto greatly to ask her boyfriend to leave, but knowing it was for his safety, she forced herself to continue. "I think... it's best if we end our date early today." Her heart anguished as she spoke, and she looked toward the floor, hoping he would not see the moistness forming in her eyes as she feared for the safety of her young man.

"Minako-chan, what's wrong?" Taro asked the pretty blonde who was now also on her feet beside Makoto.

"Mako-chan is right, Taro-chan" Minako said, also feeling a tremendous ache within her heart for her confused boyfriend. "We'll take you back to the train station now." Her eyes also shimmered and she fought back tears.

"I don't understand" Taro said quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought we were having a great time together. Minako-chan, don't you... like me anymore?"

A single teardrop became free and slid down Minako's cheek.

"Hold on. They don't have to go anywhere." Everyone looked with surprise at Usagi as she stood up and walked around the table toward the couples.

_"Usagi-chan, we already discussed this-"_ Rei said sharply, only to have her friend silence the miko with an abrupt wave of her hand.

"The Dark Kingdom has caused enough broken hearts, Rei-chan! I won't let them ruin Makoto and Minako's special day with the boys they love!" Usagi replied. "Taro-chan, Yuji-chan... there's something you should know about us." From somewhere outside there came a loud screech of tires as a vehicle braked suddenly.

The other girls gasped. _"Baka!"_ Rei blurted. "This isn't the right time, Usagi-chan!"

_"Shut up, Rei-chan!"_ Usagi's harsh rebuke shocked the miko into silence and the other girls stared at the blonde, speechless.

"Dark... kingdom...?" Yuji asked, puzzled.

"Hai" Usagi said with a nod. "I think you should know-"

The sliding door was suddenly thrown open wide and everyone was startled to see Yuuichirou burst into the room. _"Minna! There are two youma on the street! They're heading this way-"_ Catching his tongue the second he spotted the visitors from Nerima, he looked at Rei in panic.

_"Yuuichirou-chan, go find Grandpa! Stay with him!"_ Rei yelled. The apprentice nodded and tore from the room.

The remaining two seated girls scrambled to their feet while Taro and Yuji looked on in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this" Makoto told the boy she so deeply cared about, "but this is how it has to be." She whispered to him, almost shyly and with a tender smile, "I love you, Yuji-chan."

Yuji and his brother were stunned beyond words at what followed, as Makoto then produced a curious green-handled item from a pocket of her blouse and quickly raised the golden symbol adorning its end high into the air.

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Hino-sensei! Where are you?" Yuuichirou called frantically as he ran through the shrine's living quarters._ "Hino-sensei!"_

"I'm in the bathroom, Yuuichirou-chan" came the gruff, muffled reply. "Is something distressing you? Do you need me?"

Yuuichirou ran up to the bathroom door and yanked it open, causing the Shinto priest to hurriedly conceal himself behind a newspaper he sat reading. "Yuuichirou you idiot! I'm busy in here! What do you think you're doing?"

The young apprentice squeezed into the small room and slid the door closed behind him with a slam, breathing heavily. "There's a problem outside the shrine!" he wheezed. "We have to stay in here for a while!"

_"Nani?_ What's gotten into you, boy? What kind of problem?" Rei's grandfather glared angrily at the teenager across the top of the newspaper. _"Well?"_

"There are youma out there! Rei-chan told me to find you and make sure you were safe!"

"I'm perfectly safe, Yuuichirou-chan! At least I was, until you came charging in here like a deranged animal! Where are Rei and her friends?"

"They... uh... escaped out the rear door and ran away!" he fibbed. "They're ok, Hino-sensei. The Sailor Senshi have appeared and are dealing with the monsters, but we should wait here until it's safe to leave. Don't worry, I won't let you come to any harm!" Yuuichirou said determinedly.

"So now _you're_ protecting _me?_ I feel so much more secure having learned this!" the old man yelled back. "Would you mind stepping away from the door, please? I must make sure Rei-chan and the others are out of danger!"

Remembering his girlfriend's instructions, Yuuichirou stood firmly in the doorway and grasped its frame with his hands, blocking the exit. "I'm sorry but... I can't let you leave. Please forgive me, Hino-sensei."

"You're holding me prisoner? _Here,_ in the bathroom of my own shrine? _Yuuichirou, have you gone mad?"_

"I'm so sorry, teacher, but it's for the best. Please trust me on this one, ok?"

_'I'm trapped in a bathroom with a raving lunatic!'_ the elderly priest thought.

. . . . .

Yuji's mouth hung open as before his disbelieving eyes, his girlfriend instantly transformed into the green-uniformed Senshi of the planet Jupiter with a sharp crackle of raw energy. Beside him, his brother Taro tried to speak but could only utter a faint gurgle, awestruck at the sight.

Taro's head twisted around and his wide, incredulous eyes looked to his girlfriend for some explanation. He was stunned to find Minako also holding a similar mysterious device in her right hand, and she smiled and winked at him.

"Surprise!" Minako giggled.

To Taro's amazement, she then repeated Makoto's action, raising her henshin stick into the air.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Another powerful surge of energy appeared and swirled around the pretty blonde, but this time it was the orange and white uniform of Sailor Venus that materialized around the girl he loved. Taro felt his knees begin to sag, and wobbling on his feet, he reached his hand out for support. He grabbed onto Yuji's shoulder but his brother was also in shock, teetering nearly as much as his sibling. More bright flashes filled the room, as behind him two more girls activated their ancient powers.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MARS POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Dumbfounded, Taro looked last at Usagi. Surely this sweet but occasionally ditzy teenage girl was as surprised as he and Yuji were at this incredible development. But Usagi's determined expression told him differently, and a rapidly-brightening glow from her brooch as she spoke answered his questioning gaze.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!"

In a brilliant flash of light, Sailor Moon herself appeared in place of the Tsukino girl.

Taro and Yuji looked at one another through unbelieving eyes, their expressions numb, as they now stood in the presence of all five legendary Bishoujo Senshi.

Sailor Mars wasted no time. "Let's get those youma before they reach the shrine!" She ran from the room with the others close on her red heels. Only Sailor Mercury held back a moment, instructing the three boys to stay where they were. "I'll return in a second to check on you!" she promised before leaving on the run, sprinting after the other Senshi.

Ryo walked over to the brothers, and they both couldn't help but wonder how he could possibly appear so calm. "We should listen to what Sailor Mercury said and wait here" he told them quietly. "The Sailor Senshi will deal with the problem outside."

_"How...? What...?"_ Realizing he was babbling incoherently, Yuji gave up trying to speak.

. . . . .

Outside, two immense, vicious youma floated up the steps that lead to the Hikawa Shrine's front courtyard and inched cautiously toward the girls. Mercury rushed up to her friends and immediately released her concealing mist, just as two more youma appeared, flanking the sailor soldiers from both sides.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

_"There's four of them now!"_ Sailor Moon blurted fearfully.

Though the Senshi were quickly surrounded, the youma hesitated as Mercury's dense fog made their targets nearly impossible to see. "Attack one each to weaken them all first!" Jupiter yelled, "and don't stay in one spot! Keep moving!" Worried about her male friends, she called over her shoulder at the blue-haired Senshi, "Mercury, check on the boys then get back here real fast! We may need another blast of your mist to survive this!" Sailor Mercury nodded and ran back into the building as Venus unleashed her crescent beam, scoring a direct hit on one of the youma and causing it to stumble back in intense pain.

. . . . .

Inside the room, the three teenage males heard Venus' beam strike its target and the hideous creature's screech of agony and rage. It was quickly followed by Jupiter's voice as she summoned her attack, and the subsequent harsh crackle of unbridled electrical energy.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Another youma roared in defiance before being mortally wounded, struck down by a massive bolt of Jupiter's electricity. One of his comrades returned a volley, hurling a slew of small glowing orbs of fire toward the center of the mist. They impacted the stone with a fusillade of ear-splitting cracks, one of them barely missing Sailor Mars.

"So you want to play with fire, do you?" Mars yelled defiantly. _"I'll give you fire!"_ Her hands came together and as her fingertips touched, a searing red ball of plasma coagulated from the air around her.

"FIRE SOUL!"

The youma that had foolishly tried to attack her was the weakest of the four, and was charred to cinders as Mars' weapon struck home. Impatiently, Mars yelled at the Senshi to her right. "Sailor Moon! Will you _please_ stop dawdling and help us!"

_"I'm trying!"_ came her reply, but Sailor Moon had to leap out of the way as one of Skarn's outstretched limbs formed into a lethally-sharp javelin and he launched it in the direction of her voice. The long spike imbedded in the ground right in front of the stumbling girl, missing her booted feet by mere inches. Sailor Moon gasped, _"That was too close!"_

_. . . . ._

"Ah! There you are!" Moganite cackled evilly as he drifted ghost-like through the shrine wall and materialized behind the boys. "And there are three of you now! How wonderful!" The monster leered threateningly at the frightened teenagers, pointing a claw-like talon at them. "Are you ready to perish, children?"

Yuji and Taro instantly froze upon sight of the otherworldly abomination, but thinking quickly, Ryo threw his arms across both their shoulders, the shorter boy pushing them away from the youma and toward the open door. _"Forget what I said! Run for it!"_ he yelled. Willing their feet to obey, the teens burst through the doorway and fled down the hall, running as fast as their legs would carry them toward the rear of the building, then outside under dark, ominous skies into the shrine's parking lot.

Still cackling, Moganite drifted slowly after them, thoroughly enjoying the terror that was beginning to overwhelm the teens' frantically pounding hearts. "Don't bother trying to run! You cannot escape me now!" the lead youma growled at them, toying with his young victims' emotions as he followed them outside.

Seconds later, Sailor Mercury rushed into the deserted room, horrified to find no trace of the boys. "Everyone's gone! _My Ryo-kun!"_ the panicked girl screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Sailor Moon regained her footing just as Skarn managed to regenerate another deadly javelin-like shaft within his grasp. The youma reared back and threw his weapon as forcefully as it could, this time aimed at Sailor Mars through the thinning mist.

_"Mars, watch out!"_

Sailor Moon spotted the attack and leapt toward her friend, pushing the Mars Senshi to the ground as the lethal rod flew toward her. She toppled over as well, and Skarn's weapon grazed the skin of one of Sailor Moon's legs as it whooshed past, causing Usagi to grimace in pain. With his attack thwarted, the youma retreated behind one of the massive pillars of a torii gate in an attempt to buy more time for his leader to complete their plan.

Sailor Mars clambered to her feet, intending to yell at Moon until she spotted Skarn's weapon, its point buried deeply within one of the courtyard stones behind the very spot where she had been standing moments before. Realizing that her sometimes-clumsy friend may have just saved her life, she grasped Sailor Moon's arm and helped her up.

"Arigatou, Sailor Moon. I owe you." Spotting a trickle of blood from the blonde's leg, Mars pointed at it. "You've been hit, but it doesn't look deep. Just a scratch."

_"It hurts!"_ the odangoed Senshi wailed.

Mercury again ran into the courtyard, her face pale and voice trembling. _"Minna, the boys are missing!"_

Jupiter and Venus spun around in shock. _"Try to find them, Sailor Mercury!"_ Venus yelled in reply. "We'll follow you!" Venus looked over to where Moon and Mars stood. "There's only one youma left!"

Sailor Moon steeled herself against the stinging pain. "Mars and I will take care of it. Go find the boys!" she ordered, waving the other two Senshi away.

Mercury had already activated her visor and was racing with every bit of speed she could muster along one side of the shrine. "They're in the back parking lot!" she called to the others, warning, "There's another youma there! _It's very powerful!"_ Venus and Jupiter caught up, then ran alongside the blue-haired Senshi, agonizing with worry about their boyfriends and afraid to discover the fate that the three young men may have already met.

. . . . .

Moganite allowed the teens to reach the middle of the paved lot before making an intercepting move. Materializing in front of them, he mocked their futile efforts to escape. "Why are you still running, children? You _know_ you will not leave this place alive!"

Taro had lead the boys out of the shrine and now found himself just a few strides away from the monster. He knew that his girlfriend may well be fighting for her life nearby, and for the briefest of moments Minako's pretty face appeared in his mind's eye. She was smiling at him in that sweet, almost teasing way of hers, and her image strengthened Taro's resolve. With his two companions close behind and with nowhere else to run, Taro did the only thing he could. He leapt at the monster, aiming his best karate kick at the youma's midsection. But one of Moganite's strong forelimbs swept out and easily blocked the attempt, sending him crashing hard to the ground where the young man lay still.

_"Taro!"_ Yuji screamed, fearing the worst for his brother.

The other two teens slid to a halt, uncomfortably close to the monstrous creature. Moganite's two huge claws rapidly extended outward and seized tightly around Yuji's waist and that of his friend Ryo's. With the boys' arms pinned to their sides, they were hopelessly trapped, and they realized that their lives could soon reach a very untimely end.

. . . . .

Sailor Mercury rushed around the corner of the building with Jupiter and Venus to her left and right. The scene the three Senshi discovered before them was nearly the worst imaginable, with Taro laying motionless on the ground and Ryo and Yuji pinned within a huge, horrific youma's clench.

Sailor Venus' heart nearly stopped at the sight of her unconscious boyfriend._ "What have you done to him?"_ she screamed, fighting back tears. The Venusian Senshi began to summon her Crescent Beam attack, but was shocked when the creature spoke to her.

_"Wait!"_ The youma's low, deep growl echoed off the wall behind the girls. "If you attack me, my claws will tighten and your male friends will die. I was created with this reflex by Beryl herself, for a purpose such as this."

Venus broke off her attack, knowing there was a real chance the youma would be able to make good on its threat and kill the boys before her beam could disable him. Her arms slowly dropped to her sides in despair. Jupiter also held back, struggling against her nature as a warrior and the nearly overpowering urge to cut the monster down with a strike of her Supreme Thunder. The brunette Senshi clenched her fists in frustration. _"I don't believe you!"_ she yelled at the beast.

"Attack me if you think I am lying" Moganite taunted. "You will find that your electrical powers are also useless, Jupiter. Strike my body in a single place, and my grip on these humans will close and bring a swift end to them."

Mercury could see a pronounced paleness in Ryo and Yuji's faces as they struggled to breathe, so strong and unrelenting was the youma's grasp around their chests. Her heart felt as if it would rend in two at the suffering of the three innocent boys, whose only crime had been to fall in love with sailor soldiers.

"Release them" Mercury found herself saying to the creature, "and we will not attack you."

"Sailor Mercury, you are hardly in a position to bargain over the lives of these worthless humans" Moganite sneered. "They live or die on my whim, and your idle words change nothing." The monster laughed, a heartlessly callous sound, and it regarded the Senshi with scorn. "Does it trouble you to see your loved ones suffer so? This is but a taste of the suffering you and your Senshi friends bestowed upon my kind, and upon my Queen."

The youma raised an arm, lifting Ryo's feet off the ground. Ryo's head slumped forward and the young man drifted into unconsciousness. "This one" Moganite said, shaking the boy's limp body like a rag doll, "this Ryo child. He is yours?"

"Hai" Mercury's voice was faint, her eyes wet with tears. "Please... let him go. Let them all go."

"Ah. This must be the 'love' emotion I have been told about. So very foolish. Is it not a handicap to you?"

"Heartless monsters like you could never understand what true love is" Sailor Venus spat.

"Perhaps not. No matter, as of today, you Senshi will also never again know of this love. Watch closely now! Watch and weep as your lovers die, and taste the bitter revenge of the Dark Kingdom!" Moganite gloated. The youma began slowly tightening his claws around Ryo and Yuji's bodies, and laughed as Sailor Mercury brought her arms into attack position.

"You think your feeble fog can stop me?" Moganite roared scornfully at her. _"You are the weakest of them all!"_ he laughed, mocking the petite blue-haired Senshi.

The studious girl's tender heart was breaking. She was just seconds away from forever losing her only love and Yuji and Taro along with him, when a long-forgotten memory from her past life in the Moon Kingdom had carried across the mists of time and reentered her brilliant mind.

"You are an evil, soulless creature" Sailor Mercury replied, "and you may think you have the advantage over the Sailor Senshi. But you have made a grave error. You have underestimated me."

The words burst from her lips for the first time since the Silver Millennium.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

A gleaming blue sphere of water snapped into existence at Mercury's command, splitting into a multitude of smaller streams as they shot toward her foe. She kept her eyes trained on the youma and the watery torrents followed her gaze, reforming and expanding into a single large globe that completely encompassed the stunned Moganite's body. Pressure within the globe increased to the bursting point, instantly crushing the youma into silicate dust, too fast for Moganite's muscles to react and produce their deadly reflex. With its body vaporized, the youma's talons released their grip, freeing Ryo and Yuji who collapsed onto the asphalt parking lot beside Taro. All that remained of the once-mighty youma were the ends of its forearms and claws, and they too disintegrated into powder as they struck the ground near his intended victims.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars rejoined the other Senshi as the girls rushed to the aid of their stricken boyfriends, hoping that the young men's freedom had not come too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Yuji's eyes fluttered open, and at first he couldn't recall what had just happened. Makoto was kneeling beside the boy, her face a mask of concern as he tried propping himself up on one elbow. "An ambulance is on the way, Yuji-chan. Please don't move!"

"I'm... fine, Mako-chan" Yuji insisted, his voice sounding a little weak. He shook his head and the memories came rushing back. Alarmed, he looked around for the other two teenage boys and breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted Taro and Ryo both sitting up nearby. _"The monster!_ Is... is it gone?"

"Hai. It's gone" Makoto smiled back. "You know, you gave us quite the scare."

"Who, us?" Yuji joked, though his ribs still ached from the ordeal. "They make 'em tough in Nerima, Mako-chan!" he grinned. He suddenly remembered seeing his new fifteen-year-old friend in the clutches of the monster. "How is Ryo doing?"

Ami looked over from her place close beside her boyfriend. "Ryo-kun is a little dizzy but he's going to be ok, Yuji-chan." She fussed over her young man, who smiled up at the girl alongside him.

"I owe my life to you once more, my sweet Ami" he said. "You and the other Senshi. Arigatou gozaimasu, Sailor Mercury."

Rei walked over to Ami and Ryo, wearing a huge smile of relief. "You should definitely thank your girlfriend, Ryo-chan. She saved the day!" She shook her head in disbelief at the blue-haired girl. "Ami-chan, where did _that_ come from? It looks like you discovered another attack for Mercury. And a powerful one, too. I'm impressed!"

"Arigatou, Rei-chan" her friend replied modestly. "I honestly don't know how I managed to remember that attack, but I simply knew I had to do something to save the boys and help defeat the youma."

"You certainly did!" Rei congratulated her as the wailing siren of an approaching ambulance became louder.

Minako kneeled with an arm around Taro. "Taro-chan, what you saw just now... regarding me and the other girls... it's our little secret, ok?"

"I won't tell a soul, my love" Taro promised, massaging his shoulder. "I swear. But I'm going to be sporting a nice bruise for a few days. _Wow!_ You really know how to make a visit to Tokyo extra special!"

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for our date!" Minako laughed. "I promise our next one will be a lot less exciting."

"Somehow I know that any date with you will always be exciting, my sweet Minako-chan." Minako beamed at her love and kissed him softly as the ambulance pulled into the shrine's parking lot.

. . . . .

After being carefully checked out by medical personnel, the boys followed the five girls back into the shrine's residence and crowded around the study table. Yuuichirou appeared, walking glumly into the room and plopping down heavily on the floor beside Rei.

"What's wrong, Yuuichirou-chan?" the miko asked.

"Your grandfather thinks I'm insane" the apprentice said with a sigh. "I was only trying to help him like you told me to, my love."

"Where _were_ you anyway?" Rei inquired.

"I stayed with Hino-sensei inside the bathroom, Rei-chan."

_"Nani? In the bathroom?_ Yuuichirou, you could have waited on the other side of the door. You didn't have to go in!" the miko laughed as she pictured the moment in her mind. "Maybe Grandpa is right. _You are insane!"_ Slipping her arms around him, she gave the frowning teen a tender hug of gratitude. "But insane or not, you're still all mine." A silly grin appeared on Yuuichirou's face as Rei kissed his cheek.

"I guess... they know?" he asked, referring to Taro and Yuji.

"We know" Taro acknowledged. "But... I'm still having trouble believing it! And to think I wasn't sure if the Sailor Senshi were even real!"

"Well, welcome to the club!" Yuuichirou chuckled. "I think our little group of guys needs a name. How about, 'Worried Boyfriends of the Sailor Senshi'? That has a nice ring to it."

"Ryo-kun, do you really worry about us that much?" Ami asked her love.

"Hai. We do, Ami-chan" Ryo admitted. "All the time. Though it's a small price to pay for us to have the most wonderful girlfriends in the whole world. Especially... mine" he whispered.

"Oh!_ I love you, my Ryo-kun!"_ Ami slipped her arms around her young man and brought her lips to his.

"Are you two at it again?" Rei groaned. "You used to be so shy and modest!" The young couple blushed red but continued to kiss despite Rei's tease.

With just a hint of a smile, Usagi asked, "Rei-chan, could I please have another soda?" Usagi smiled sweetly at the miko as she toyed with the tiny bandage on her leg. "That is, if it's no trouble."

"Oh, all right!" Rei muttered. "She saves my life just once and thinks I'm her personal servant now. I'll never hear the end of this!"

"Mako-chan, I have to ask... how did you become Sailor Senshi?" Yuji wondered with newfound awe at what now appeared to be just a group of quite normal-looking teenage girls sitting around him.

"It's a long story, Yuji-chan" the brunette grinned. "A _very_ long story!"

"Does it have a happy ending?"

Makoto smiled coyly at him, this boy who her love-filled heart knew would someday ask her to be his bride. She gently squeezed his hand in hers. "Hai, Yuji-chan. It does now."

. . . . . . . . . .


End file.
